User talk:Boppity Frackle
? I love your Grover picture on Name That Voice! -- Ken (talk) 01:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I just thought it'd be nice? Wozza 11:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The Muppets Go to the Movies Hi! I see your uploading some shots from The Muppets Go to the Movies. Very cool! That's probably my favorite special. If you get a chance, might you be able to grab a good shot of Scooter as the Scarecrow (and maybe a better shot of him as Porthos) for the Scooter's Alternate Identities page? 'twould be awesome! --Justin 20:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::DONE! Wozza 20:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Fantastic! Thanks for the Roman Scooter, too. I used to have him on there, but I think he got voted off, but I don't see why we can't add him back. --Justin 21:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Show Fan Club picture Hi Warrick: What is the story behind that picture that you just added to the Muppet Show Fan Club page? Thanks!— Tom (talk) 21:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Not a clue! sorry Wozza 22:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Could you at least tell me where you found the picture?— Tom (talk) 00:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Joan Rivers: Can We Talk Hey Warrick, nice find! Do you have any pictures for the page, or other details about the appearance? —Scott (talk) 21:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Im uploading screengrabs as we type! Got lots of really rare Jim appearances from the UK TV archives recently! Would love to do that trade sometime... Wozza 21:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I guess I jumped on it too quick :) About the trade, drop me an email sometime. I need to reorganize some things, but hopefully I'll have an accessible list soon. —Scott (talk) 21:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Warrick, that is a great find! Did Dame Edna or Barry Manilow interact with Kermit and Jim at all, even in the slightest? I would LOVE to be able to tie them into the muppet universe from this appearance. -- Nate (talk) 17:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nate, they did throw a couple of one liners to eachother I think. It was quite funny when Jim came onto the stage and kissed Joan (on his right) and then turned to do the same to Dame Edna (on his left) and then just awkwardly nodded at her/him. Wozza 20:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That works for me. lol -- ''Nate (talk) 20:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Great pics Warrick :-) What was Jim promoting? He seems to be on quite a few BBC shows at that time.-- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 20:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) TV magazine cover Hi Warrick! This image doesn't have a home. Do you know anything about it so we can start an article? Is the name of the publication ''The Register or is it TV Magazine? —Scott (talk) 21:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think I put it on the TV Guide page? I dont know anything else about it other than the image, sorry. I found it a while ago on eBay Warrick 21:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks -- I've parked it here until we learn more about it. —Scott (talk) 21:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::It looks like that's the Sunday TV section for a newspaper called The Register. -- Danny (talk) 21:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Through the Years Hey Warrick, it looks to me like the Bunsen puppet for Haunted Holidays and the one for Bohemian Rhapsody that you added to his history page are one and the same, with the exception that the Haunted Holidays images have unfortunately been stretched a bit (compare with actual video). I'd guess that the variety in hue is due to different lighting and stuff. Are you sure they used yet another new puppet so quickly? Doesn't look like it to me. (In fact, both look like they're just this poor fellow, with his ears fixed and better glasses...) — Julian (talk) 03:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Julian, Im not sure that its not the same puppet - but I think that it is a new puppet, the chin is changed and the ears have changed and color, and we heard that Puppet Heap were rebuilding them Warrick 17:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that it's a new'er' puppet, with Puppet Heap rebuilding them and all, I just think that we've seen him before at least in these videos and probably even here (as we also got a new Gonzo, Janice, Sam, and possibly more here). Do we have any sources at PH for this kinda stuff, 'cause it's really vague of us to simply go by what we think we're able to see in some cases like this?! — Julian (talk) 19:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::PS: Same goes for your edit on Janice's page. I'd bet it's the same puppet as the one that I added to the lineup. I just think we should try to not have any doubles on them "Through the Years" pages, is all. — Julian (talk) 19:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree about having doubles - I don't mind if you make changes to it. I do think that we should have the most current and the most dramatic change in look on there though. Warrick 20:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What do you think of this and this as a compromise for each? — Julian (talk) 00:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea! That looks much better, thanks Julian Warrick 00:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Warrick's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives